


Maybe Just Human Is Just Enough

by booklover4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4/pseuds/booklover4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think the stake out scene in Stiles's jeep would have gone if Stiles and Theo had kissed.  Before and after Parrish shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just Human Is Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so take it easy on me.

How had Stiles gotten himself into this mess?  He was stuck sitting watch in his jeep with Theo, and they had to stay all night watching to see who was taking the bodies from the animal hospital.  But of course, of all people, he had to be stuck with Theo.  Fucking perfect Theo.  He made Stiles want to either rip his throat out or violently make out with him.  No, stop thinking about him that way.  Stiles couldn’t believe how much the guy weirded him out as much as he aroused him.

            Stiles hadn’t thought he would like guys, and he honestly didn’t think he did, given how long he had liked Lydia.  But when Theo had come back this year, everything had changed.  It had been eight years since Theo had left Beacon Hills and honestly, Stiles had never thought he would see the guy again.  But when he had, all of the unkempt sexual energy had sort of burst out and Stiles immediately understood.  And even though he hated the guys guts, he was still strangely attracted to him.

            Theo looked over at Stiles, a questioning look on his face.  “Stiles? Are you okay?  You’re really quiet.”

            “Well someone’s taking all of the bodies.  We have no idea who and where they are taking them.  So I’m a little tense.  Plus, I’m stuck in a car for hours with Theo Raeken.  So I can’t really help it if I’m not brimming with joy” Stiles spat.

            “You still wondering why I haven’t said anything to Scott?”

            “Maybe”

            “You think I have some sort of ulterior motive.”

            “More than likely.”

            “Would you believe me if I said all I want… all I’ve ever wanted is for you guys to trust me?”

            “Nope.”

            “So you’re here because you’re never going to trust me?”

            “Yep.  Glad we had this talk.”

            With that, Theo fell silent, and Stiles stared out the front window.

            “Stiles, I know what you are feeling right now and I understand.”

“What?  Scared because we have no idea what we are dealing with?  Or frustrated because I’m stuck with you?”

            “Scared, yes.  Worried, probably.  And confused.”

            “Confused?”

            “Look Stiles, I can tell how you feel.  I’m a werewolf remember?  I can hear your heart beat a mile away.  Particularly when we’re in a room together.”

            That statement made Stiles’s heart skip a couple beats.  And damnit that fucker was right because Theo obviously sensed this.  With that the werewolf smirked, and Stiles felt like he might melt into a puddle.

            “It’s okay Stiles.  You don’t have to hide it.  Mainly because you can’t hide it from me.”

            And at that, Stiles thought his heart might burst out of his chest is was beating so fast.  All of a sudden Theo had closed the distance between them and had pressed their lips together.  Stiles was surprised and pulled back at first, but pressed forward a second later.  After what felt an eternity to Stiles, Theo broke contact.  When Theo did this, Stiles noticed a strange glow forming behind Theo.

            Theo looking concerned as Stiles frowned said “Stiles? What’s wrong….”

            The next second, the glowing light consumed the jeep and the two blacked out.

 

            When Stiles awoke, he was laying on the ground outside the jeep covered in soot and blood.  He coughed and looked up to see Theo standing over him.

            “Are you alright?” Theo asked looking anxiously at Stiles and bending down to help Stiles to his feet.

            “Yeah, I’m fine.  What the hell happened?” Stiles replied.

            “I don’t know, I was looking at you and suddenly the car was engulfed in flames, and I blacked out.”

            “I know you’re supposed to feel sparks when you kiss someone, but that wasn’t quite what I had in mind” Stiles grumbled.

            Theo looked surprised.  “So you’re not mad that I kissed you?  I thought you would be furious.”

            Stiles glanced at Theo and shook his head.  “No, your werewolf senses were right, I _do_ like you” Stiles sighed.

            Theo smiled at that.  “Good, I’m glad you’re not mad.  I was hoping I wasn’t making a fool of myself.”

            Stiles suddenly remembered their mission here at the animal hospital.  “We should check on the body” Stiles said bolting upright. Stiles hurried inside with Theo following right behind him.  The two promptly stopped as the entered the hospital when they saw the body was gone.

            “What the hell?  Where did the body go?” Stiles exclaimed.

            “Probably with all of the other bodies that have disappeared.  Probably has something to do with the fireball that knocked us out” Theo replied.

            Stiles scowled at him.  “Of course it does.  I wasn’t really asking for an answer.”

            “Sorry,” Theo said putting his hands up, “no need to bite my head off.  We should probably call Scott.”

            “Yeah, this is just too weird.  I’ll call Scott.”

            After Stiles had told Scott about the newest disappearing body, he hung up and looked around for Theo.  He walked back outside and found Theo by his jeep.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Trying to see if your jeep is salvageable.”

            “What?”

            “Whatever that fire was fried almost everything in the jeep.”

            “No!” Stiles rushed forward to peer into the hood of the jeep.  “Damnit.  What am I gonna do?”  Stiles sunk down leaning against the jeep with his head in his hands.

            “Hey, it’s okay Stiles, you’ll figure it out.  I think we should just get back to the rest of the pack right now.”

            “I just feel like everything is totally out of control.  I mean we’ve handled some crazy things in the past, but this is impossible.  We have no idea what we’re up against and how to deal with it.  I just feel powerless.”

            “Stiles. Stiles, look at me.  I promise you, we’ll figure it out and how to deal with it.”

            Stiles looked into the werewolf’s eyes and was strangely comforted.  “It’s just that sometimes I feel like I’m on the outside, I don’t have any special powers.  I’m just human.”

            With that, Theo reached over, cupping his chin and in one swift motion, Theo leaned in to kiss Stiles softly.  When Theo pulled away, he replied, “well, sometimes just human is just enough.”


End file.
